Dance With The Devil
by LJ1408
Summary: From Ciel's boredom he returns with a certain butler saying he faked his death and resumes the role of earl. When a mysterious stranger comes asking for job. She gains the affection of a certain butler still stuck in his forever contract. But what are her true intentions and more importantly is she human?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first** **Fan fiction** **! Please Be kind! hope you enjoy!**

 **-LJ**

Chapter 1: Prologue

He ran blindly on the rooftops, a shadow in the moonlight. She was gaining fast. Out of the corner of his eye he could see a flash of red.

"Shit!" he said trying to quicken his pace. Until today he thought she was a myth, a simple legend that was to make children follow the rules of hell.

Suddenly everything went quiet. He couldn't hear her anymore. Curiosity got the better of him and he had to see. He looked over his shoulder only to stop in surprise. She was no longer there.

"She must have given up, Ha!" He said grinning

"My my you are an arrogant one aren't you?" said a silky female voice behind him, making him tremble in fear. In all his years as a demon he had never felt fear like he felt at the moment.

He turned around and fell backwards backing up until he hit a chimney. He gulped, he had nowhere to go now. He was trapped.

There she was illuminated in the moon light. Her hair was red like fire hugging her face and draping down her back, her eyes were glowing demonically red. She had a smirk plastered on her face showing her long razor sharp fangs. As she walked closer, her hips swayed gracefully. She looked both terrifying and beautiful at the same time.

She closed in quickly on her prey. She had spent more time than necessary on this little bastard, and was losing her patience.

"You have been a bad little one haven't you?" she said seductively, bending down and grabbing his chin with her long black talons tilting it to look at her. "But you are handsome" she was inches from his face. He was hypnotised by her beauty, no longer feeling afraid of this temptress before him.

"What a shame" She whispered as she took out a black knife and in one swift motion decapitated the demon, watching as his head rolled off the roof.

She stood up and watched the body of her victim burst into flames before dissolving.

"Good job my dear" she heard from behind her.

"Did you expect any less from me?" she replied, cleaning her weapon, and turning to the figure before her. "Why have you come?"

"Am I not allowed to see how you are doing Serene?" he smiled innocently at her. His silver eyes glowing in the moon.

"You've never before Lord Satan, why start now? And you and I both know you have nothing to gain by it"

"He chuckled before replying "I suppose you are right. Very well, I have a new job for you in London, England. A contract needs to be terminated, by any means necessary." He smiled "I trust you can do this quickly my dear?"

"Yes...Father." she replied before disappearing into the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

**So i hoped you liked the first chapter. I am gonna try to get up chapters when I can. I hope you enjoy the story. Please follow and favorite and don't be afraid to Review. I didn't do this on the last chapter but I don't own the rights to Black Butler, sadly but I do own my OC and the plot. Enjoy this chap!**

 **-LJ**

Chapter 2: His Butler, New Maid

I could hear the crunch of the rocks under my feet as I walked up the long driveway to the towering Mansion, before me. My Black skirt moving with each step. As I got closer all I could do was prepare for what I was about to face.

It has been a hundred years since I've had to act human and I couldn't help but be excited. There was always something about humans that fascinated me. They were usually predictable creature that often times stayed in the habits that they were used to, but there were always a few people that broke he tradition and didn't follow habit. They did exception things or grave sins that most humans weren't capable of. They could be more pure then an angel or become more evil then the devil himself. They didn't like to be ruled over and say they ae free but then are so devoted to their rulers that they will dance on puppet strings. They fight over the most trivial things like money, land and the most ironic of all religion. They are truly odd beings.

I was startled out of my thoughts when my foot hit the front steps. I hadn't realized that I had finally reached the house. I took a deep breath, and climbed the steps putting a professional poker face on as I reached the door. I examined the door, and sensed the beings inside. Quickly I figured out there were four regular humans (they will be easy to deal with), then a young unstable demon (I'm guessing the earl), and a powerful presence that made me even nervous. Sensing into the powerful presence more only to realize that it was weakening quickly (a starving demon).

'Well, this will be interesting.' I thought before I knocked on the thick wooden front door.

I could hear something shuffling around before I felt the 'starving demon' on the other side. The door opened reveling a dark haired being. He had black hair as dark as a raven, and red eyes. He was tall and lean but not large by any stretch. He looked like he was hungry, you could see it in his eyes, and they looked ravenous. His checks were also sunk in a bit. I almost felt bad. Almost...he was still a demon, and though I was one myself, I wasn't too fond of my own kind.

"May I help you miss?" he asked in a silky British accent. An accent I quickly picked up myself.

"Yes you can actually. I'm searching for a job you see, and I was hoping to speak with the earl about possible employment. He is my last hope all the others have sadly turned me down." I replied making myself as sad as possible to go with my fib.

"I will see if the young master will speak with you, please come in." He stepped away giving me access to the house.

"Thank you so much sir."

"Might I have your name?" he asked while taking my hat and coat.

"Serene LeBeau." I replied looking into his red eyes. He locked his gaze with mine and stared at me with an emotion I couldn't decipher.

"Sir" I asked hoping he didn't figure out my secret so soon.

"Pardon. That is a lovely name, for a very lovely creature such as yourself" he replied.

"Why thank you, but might I ask you to fetch the earl?"

"Of course. I shall only be a moment" he said as he walked up the steps.

"This will be interesting." I mumbled to myself as I waited patiently for the young earl to make an Appearance.

It seems like a waited forever before the Young Earl finally came down the steps. He looked young probably about 15-16 years old, and he had the most confident smug look on his face that I ever did see.

'Great he's one of those people' I thought to myself keeping my pleasant smile on my face.

"Good afternoon Ms. LeBeau, My name is Ciel Phantomhive. What brings you to my estate?" he asked finally reaching the bottom of the steps.

"I wish for a job, my lord." I replied bowing down (something I wasn't used to doing, people usually bow to me)

"Interesting. What are your skills?"

"I can cook, clean, in good at taking charge, I can fight, and I'm good with people and I can bake just about anything." I replied.

"Interesting, Sebastian bring some tea and sweets to the drawing room. Ms. Lebeau follow me."

I followed him into a large room that had a couch on each side and two chairs. There was an old oak table in the middle. I sat down on the couch facing the window while the Earl sat in the chair closed to me. Sebastian came in not long after us and served us tea.

"So Ms. LeBeau, tell me about yourself." The earl asked after taking a sip of his tea.

"What would you like to know sir?"

"Why do you want a job at my estate, you certainly don't look like you need a job, you seem to wealthy for that."

Shit. I didn't think of this! I had to make up a believable story quick.

"My mother died, when I was very young, and my father was a very cruel person by nature. You are correct I came from a prestigious family with quite a bit of wealth. When I turned eighteen last year my father wanted to marry me off to some man that id dint know. I refused. He hurt me and beat me till I was close to death. After he went on vacation I escaped, looking for work to get away from that man. I found a job at an estate in town not far from here but my employer recently was killed. Ever since I've been asking people to see if they need someone to work. You were my last stop for the day."

"Lebeau, I've never head of the name?"

"I changed my name."

"Hmm, well Ms. Lebeau you have peaked my interest, I will hire you. I am in need to a new head maid anyway. How does that position sound?"

"Very well my lord." I replied sounding excited.

"Good,do you have your luggage with you?"

"Yes my Lord." I replied standing up.

"Very well. Sebastian prepare a room for Ms. LeBeau, and tomorrow I want you to teach her and show her around the house." Ciel said walking away.

"Yes My Lord." Said Sebastian before glaring at the retreating Earl.

Sebastian then looked at me before motioning for me to follow him. He led me down a series of hall ways before stopping at a door in a less fancy section of the house, my guess the servant's wing.

"This will be your room, because you are the head maid you will get a room of your own. I have already brought your luggage inside. If you have any questions my room is down the hall. I will see you in the morning Ms. Lebeau. Make sure you're up and in the kitchen no later than six am. Good night." And with that he walked away.

I opened the door to see a very plain room. It had a closet and a desk on the left side of the room. There was an oak drawer on the right side and a small twin bed, with plain off white sheets. On the bed was my Black bag that carried a few articles of clothing and a notepad.

I quickly put my stuff away before plopping on the bed and laying down staring up at the ceiling in the dark. I couldn't help but smirk and I knew my eyes were glowing. Step one: become part of the phantomhive staff, complete.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry its been a while. i promise once summer hits there will be more chapters up alot quicker. I hope to have this story done by the end of August. here is the Next chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 3 His Butler, Head Maid

I watched as the sun rose covering my room in the red glow of morning. The birds songs filling my ears as I sat on the bed letting everything in. I could hear the people of the house getting ready for the day, some noisier then others. I counted six beings in the house in total.

I opened my eyes slowly glancing at the clock on the table next to my bed. I had about fifteen minutes to get down to the kitchen.

"Well I should get going." I said to myself climbing off the bed and walking towards the closet. I didn't have a maid's uniform yet. I looked at all the dresses I brought and chose a nice red and black on to go with my hair. I twisted my hair into a long pony tail reaching down my back ad pining my bangs so my face would be seen.

I slowly made my way down the hall to the kitchen, memorizing everything in my view, as I walked. I ended up at two large doors. I was about to open when an explosion happened knocking the doors back. I quickly sprang into action and got out of the way before I could be hit.

Then out of the smoke stepped two people. One was a funny looking blond haired man how was sporting an afro and was covered in soot and a red headed maid with huge cracked glasses and covered in soot and what appeared to be broken glass. Their appearance made me want to burst out laughing. Humans were such curious creatures. But I might as well help our the poor creatures before me

"Umm excuse me? Hello. My word are you alright?" I asked stifling a giggle.

They both turned quickly towards me surprise written on their faces. "What the hell happened here?"

"Oh hello I'm so sorry!Yes we are! Are you lost miss? I aven't seen you around before." Said the funny looking maid, running up to me.

"Yeah sorry bout that I tried to cook breakfast but I think I might have used too much dynamite." Cooking with dynamite?! Who the hell would do that! "Who are you might I ask someone as pretty as you shouldn't be back in a place like this." Damn not a flirt I couldn't help but sigh, this is gonna be a long mission. But before I could answer the strange afro man.

"What is going on here?" Sebastian asked annoyed walking down the hall as if this explosion was a daily occurrence. It even shook me up a bit and I'm an all-powerful demon... Wait could this happen often?

"Well Sebastian I was trying to cook some meat for breakfast and I thought that dynamite could cook it faster." Said the blond afro man rubbing his neck.

"Bardroy how many times do I have to tell you not to cook with dynamite?" Oh great is does happen a lot. Who are these people? I cleared my throat hoping that they would acknowledge my presence.

"Ah Ms. LeBeau, I'm sorry about the excitement so early. You're not hurt are you?" He gave me that odd look again.

"Bardroy, Meyrin. Get cleaned up quickly. Grab Finnian and Tanaka and meet us in the main hall. Quickly. MS. LeBeau follow me."

"I quickly followed him down the twisted hallways trying not to make it seem like I was keeping up easily. I quickly glanced at the demon next to me. I could see the effects of the hunger staring to wear on him. His step was faltering and he would slow down slightly ever so often. To the naked eye it would be impossible to spot but to someone like me it's as easy as reading a book.

"So ms LeBdeau…" "Serene" "pardon?" he asked turning to face me. I looked up at him staring him in the eyes. I could see them widen slightly. Perfect. "Call me Serene. Please."

"Of course, Serene." He turned with a smirk on his face. 'It will be easier then I thought to charm the demon. Make him think a demon can "love" or just think he is playing me. It will be like taking candy from a baby.' "You will be the new head maid. You will help Meyrin with her chores, help me in the kitchen and I will give you certain tasks, and rooms that will be your charge daily. We have already ordered a few maids outfits for you that will be arriving tomorrow."

"Of course, but might I ask what the master does? Will I see him often or is he often in his room or study?"

"The young master does many tasks for the queen as he Guard dog. He is in charge of the underworlds dealings and crime. You will help e in the morning wake him up and serve him breakfast or do the task when I am not available."

I smiled as brightly as I could. We soon in the main hall with the other servants waiting. There were three others in total.

"Alright everyone I will make this quick. This is our new head maid Serene Lebeau. Serene this is Meyrin," the red haired maid curtsied clumsily almost falling in the process. "Bardroy the chief." "Hey" said the guy that previously had the afro but now blonde hair and stubbly chin. He also had a cigarette in his mouth. "Finnian." "Hi you can call me Finny." Said a cute boy with blonde hair and big round eyes. "And this in Tanaka." "hohoho." Said the little man sipping tea in the corner.

"Hi it's a pleasure to meet you all. I can't wait to work with you." I said giving them my innocent sunny smile.

"Alright everyone get to work and I don't want another mishap like this morning alright."

"Yes Sebastian!" they all yelled before going off to doing there chores.

"Serene could you follow me please. You will be shadowing me for the day and tomorrow you can start on your own."

"Sounds good to me."

_Kitchen_

"Alright Serene do you know how to cook?" Sebastian asked taking out the tea pot and trolley.

"Of course, but sir why are we making food?"

"Pardon? Why wouldn't we make food for the young master?" Oh shit! I slipped up already good going Serene.

"I thought I saw you bringing breakfast to the young master earlier."

"You're correct. But its tea time for the young master." He replied giving me a smirk. "Your services won't be required in the kitchen. But your job will be to bring up the tea at times."

"Of course" That was way too close for comfort…And so is Sebastian.

"You seem confused is something the matter." He asked while stroking my cheek. So I did what any person, or demon feeling uncomfortable would do. I slapped his hand. And possibly kicked him where the sun don't shine. Even if he is a demon that would still hurt.

"OH Sebastian I am so sorry! It was a reflex I'm sorry I don't like to be touched." I'm so not sorry.

Sebastains POV

THAT LITTLE WENTCH! That temptress! I couldn't believe she harmed me! Most women would die to be treated like then and that one kicked me. And hurt me! How a mere human could hurt me? a demon. But she was so beautiful. I had never found a human beautiful until her. She was mesmerizing. Her eyes were the color of the silver moon and her hair shone like fire.

Every time I look at her I felt an emotion I have never felt. I've heard that this is possible and that in legend every demon has one. I couldn't believe I found her and of all things a human! But this could be my one ticket out of this contract and she might possibly be the one to make life worth living. My mate.

I hate to say it but this... human has interested me.

"Sebastian I need you." I heard he brat callin me great.

"Serene, I need to leae you for a bit. Don't worry about my injury it is fine. Pardon my behaviour. Could you go outide and help Finny with the garden?"

"Sure, see ya later." And with that she was gone. Her smile was gorgeous. I was tempted to go after her but then I remembered he called.

"Young master you called." I asked opening the door still favoring slightly where she kicked.

"Yes Sebastian come in. How is our new maid doing?" "She is well my lord, she will do well at the mansion."

"excellent. I want you to keep an eye on her, there's something suspicious about her."

"I have to agree my lord. Is that an order?"

"Yes Sebastian, I order you to keep an eye on the maid." The seventeen year old standing almost looking me in the eye. His eyes glowed a demonic pink as he said his order.

I bent down on one knee "yes My Lord." I had no more joy in saying those three words that cursed me for eternity. But keeping an eye on the maid might help me get closer so I can claim what I have decided as mine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, so I graduated! Sorry I** **haven't** **been writing lately getting ready for graduation and college. But now i'm back and will try to post as often as possible!**

 **-LJ**

Chapter 4. His Butler, Attack

I was getting quite accustomed to working at the Phantomhive manor and I can't say I hated working here. I has been about a month since I started "working here" and it is never a dull moment even for a creature such as myself. I have grown fond of everyone here and I can say even if they are extremely annoying, destructive, and the most meddlesome humans I have ever come across in my many years, they are sweet and I enjoy there company. Plus it's hilarious how they destroy everything Sebastian does. I love how worked up he gets.

Ciel is a recluse and it's hard to gain an audience with him. Even as the head maid, he only ever requests Sebastian and doesn't talk to me much. It is becoming a pain in my ass and to be honest making my job ten times harder. How can I break a contract if I never even see the contractee!

Sebastian has been a huge thorn in my side. Apparently the Master must have ordered Sebastian to keep an eye on me and figure me out, because I can't get rid of the guy. I have been on my toes to make sure he doesn't gain any information. Though he isn't bad, I can't say I'm too fond of other demons, and I avoid him as much as possible. Though he always finds a way to force me to have to work with him. I've gotten really good at ignoring him though and have made it a game to see how much I can annoy him.

Thinking about this, I couldn't help but sigh at the sudden bang that broke the morning silence in the kitchen.

"Another usual morning." I said to myself hanging the fresh sheets on the line in the back yard.

I started to chuckle as I heard Sebastian lecturing Bard yet again (I think this is the fourth time this week) on the reasons why TNT isn't good for cooking food.

I sighed again picking up another sheet putting it on the line "you'd think he'd learn by now."

"Hey Serene!" I heard Finny yell heading towards me happily.

'What a cute kid.' I smiled and waved back at him and Mey-rin who was running towards me to help me hang the sheets.

I grabbed the next sheet to be hung when I heard a bang and felt a bullet graze my arm, ripping my uniform and putting a hole in the linen I was holding. I looked up to see the sniper in the tree. I spotted ten more men in the trees and I could sense at least twenty more.

I saw Meyrin rush towards me taking her glasses off in the process and taking out her guns. She shot towards the forest taking out three of the men. She grabbed my arm and brought me to safety behind the wall.

"You Ok?" she asked checking my wound.

"Yeah just grazed my arm." I said taking my Sais that I strap in pocket of my maids outfits. Her eyes grew wide at my weapons. "You get the front, keep them from getting in the manor, I'll take the perimeter. I'm going to ambush them from behind. I'll see ya later!" I winked at her then ran off.

"Serene! Wait!" I heard her yell, but ignored her and focused on the men.

I could hear the shouting of men, Bard, finny and Meyrin behind me as I moved at an inhuman speed through the trees .Everything around me seemed to be going in slow motion, I always loved that feeling.

I stopped on a branch right behind one of the men on the ground. I jumped down and cut his throat before he could even blink. Some of the men noticed me and came running towards me shooting. I crouched down in a fighting stance as my eyes started to glow there demonic red. I smiled as I pounced killing them in seconds.

Soon I was surrounded by bodies that I have ripped apart with my knives and I was drenched in blood but I must say this is the most fun I've had in a while.

I ran through the woods killing the assassins as I went. Slicing through there flesh killing them instantly. Most didn't even have time to realize they were hurt.

I went to kill the last man standing when I saw a bullet going straight towards Meyrin. I quickly ran towards her, and pushed her out of the way. I turned around only to feel the bullet pierce my chest, grazing my heart. I heard Finny scream rushing towards the house, and I watched as Meyrin shot the snipper before running with Finny.

'Great" I thought looking at my hand which was now covered in blood. 'How am I going to get out of this one?' I felt my eye twitch in irritation.

I felt Bard trying to pick me up. "Bard stop! I'm fine!" I yelled at him trying to push him away. He was about to protest when I saw Sebastian running towards us with Meyrin and Finny in tow. 'Great' I thought again. 'He just had to come'

"Bard, Finny and Meyrin clean up the bodies, quickly. I need to treat Serene as quickly as possible." Sebastian ordered while picking me up and walking towards my room.

"Hey PUT ME DOWN! I'm fine! It's just a flesh wound!" I yelled struggling to get out of the demons grasp.

"A bullet to the chest, is no flesh wound." He replied holding me tighter in his grasp.

"Yeah well in my books it is! Now put me down!" I replied trying once again to get out of his grasp.

"Even on death door you are still as witty as ever." He smirked as we entered my room.

"Yeah and even on death door I can kick your ass. Remember the last time you invaded my personal space, or should I remind you." I said smirking evilly.

He quickly set me down on the bed and backed away rather quickly. "Thank You." I said raising an eyebrow at him.

He turned around and sighed tiredly.

My smirk quickly turned into a frown. This is what happens to demons who haven't devoured a soul in a while. They start to get tired, there power diminishes and eventually they rot and are alive the whole time while this is happening. Eventually they will become just skin and bones not able to move or do anything on their own but are still conscious through all of this. I've seen it happen to many a stubborn demon myself and it is truly terrifying. It will be Sebastian's fate too if I can't break this contract.

He quickly undid my dress and with the tie around his eyes blocking his view of my body he bandaged me up. I quickly grabbed a nightgown and got dressed.

I took the tie off of his face seeing those two red orbs. He really is handsome and though I'd never admit it. I dislike this demon most times there is this odd moment where I find a certain fondness for him. I actually find him quite attractive. Though I can't think like that. No demon would ever in their right mind be with me. Or consider me there mate. I sighed snapping out of my thoughts realizing I'm still staring at his eyes. I could see how tired and drained he was gazing into his eyes and it made me want to finish my mission even more. His hand came up to my face and started running it through my hair. I could see an odd emotion that was never pointed towards me before. Could that be affection? But demons can't feel love unless they find their "soul mate" and… oh no. He started to lean closer.

'Oh no this is bad! Very Bad! He wants me to be his mate! This won't end well.' I thought panicking.

I turned, facing my back to the demon and I cleared my throat. "You look tired, some rest might do you well. Take care of yourself. Oh and Thank you for fixing me up. Even if it was just a flesh wound."

He paused for a minute, a blank expression on his face. He sighs and heads towards my door. Looking back only when he reaches it.

"Your welcome, and it might be wise for you to get some rest yourself." He replied walking out of the room.


	5. so sorry

Hey guys I am sooo soo sorry! I know I haven't update in a really long time! I promise that i will try to start updating more. I am so happy you like the story so far and i have been meaning to write more for a while now. I have just started college and that sadly doesn't leave me a lot of time to write. Sorry again it has been taking so long and i am working on the chapters again so hopefully i'll have some more up soon.


End file.
